


Rattata's Shocking Experience

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Electricity, F/M, Gangbang, Non-Anthro, Pain, Scat, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested story. A poor little Rattata is about to have a very, very long few months with a tribe of electric types.





	Rattata's Shocking Experience

The day had started out so nice for young Rattata. 

She had an excellent breakfast of berries and the sun was wonderful. She had always loved to explore the grassy hills outside her family's den on days like this. Dangerous though it seemed for a Rattata of only nine years (or rather the equivalent to nine years of age for a human), it had always been safe around the hills. 

So of course, on such a nice day, how could she not attempt to explore even further beyond the hills? Her head filled with youthful, childish fantasies of finding some hidden treasure in a cave beyond the hills that kept her family's den hidden from the rest of the wilderness. 

It had never occurred to her that those hills were the reason it had always been safe for her to explore outside the den. Not until she'd already reached the bottom on the other side. Barely ten minutes had passed of her looking around before two large pairs of hands snatched her up from the ground. 

The Electivire couldn't believe his luck. Not only a female, but a young, fresh one! The others, he felt, would be quite happy with this little number. The young Rattata couldn't even process what was happening. 

She squeaked in panic, wriggling in the Electivire's hands and even attempting to bite him to free herself. This last action was met with the electric type's two tails lashing her body from behind. She yelped in pain, body shaking immediately from the feeling of it. 

He casually informed her that that would be her only warning, and further struggling would be met with much, much harsher punishment. 

Fearing this much larger, stronger pokemon's strength and electrical power, the little Rattata opted to do as he requested keeping still and quiet as he escorted her away from the hills that kept her home guarded, hills the rest of her family could never cross out of for fear of meeting a fate similar to hers; though none of them could have guessed what exactly she had been taken away for. 

The Electivire carried her a good distance away from her home, to flatter land with smaller grass. She only grew more worried the more she noticed about the area. 

There were other pokemon around, all of them males. From the way the they seemed to use tents around the flat terrain, it was likely they were a tribe of some kind. They were waiting in front of two thin stone pillars, rope hanging up between them. 

The Rattata struggled nervously as she was tied up between the two stone pillars. Her limbs were held out, her mouth gagged with cloth and her tail forced roughly into her own asshole as though it were a toy. 

Her body was completely exposed to this tribe of male pokemon, embarrassment and fear flooding her. Pokemon might not have had the exact same level of taboo as humans, but even to a pokemon this was well beyond humiliating. The leader of the tribe, the Electivire who had so rudely done this to her, turned to the other electric types and began to explain. 

Apparently, someone very, very important to them would be arriving to assess their skills. Because of this, he wanted to make sure all of their electrical talents were up to snuff. Training against normal targets would work sure, but boredom could easily set in. Stagnation followed boredom and stagnation would limit their progress. 

To prevent this, he'd gotten them a live target, this Rattata here. He would gauge their accuracy by having them focus specifically on her exposed cunt, with even more praise going to those who could focus their attacks down to specifically her clit. 

This would be the case for their special and physical attacks, and they would not be stopping until the big day arrived. The Rattata's eyes widened already from this nightmarish decision of what would be done with/to her body, but it only grew worse. The Electivire knew that, even wish such an interesting target, it could still become tedious for them. 

After all, they would be training for three full months before their visitor arrived. So, to keep them motivated, all who did well each day would be rewarded with use of the Rattata's body for whatever pleasure's they particularly wanted. 

The Rattata's entire body shook in her bindings. Three months? Every day? In addition to the Electivire tribe leader, she could also see a Raichu, Flaaffy, Heliolisk, Manectric, Jolteon, Luxray, Zebstrika. 

All male, all of them visibly hard as stone at the proposition not only of abusing her vulnerable little body, but of stuffing it like a holiday turkey, of using her as nothing more but a cheap fuck doll/training dummy. 

Despite the Rattata's hasty attempts to talk them out of it, all of which were muffled by the fabric stuffed in her mouth, every single member of the tribe agreed to this set up, and were more than happy to begin that very instant. 

They all lined up, and one by one began to give it to her. Each of them would try a different electrical and physical attack, but all would focus on her already sensitive body's most sensitive area. Thunder, thunder shock, discharge, thunder ball, static, thunder punch, bite, chomp, mega punch, stomp, iron tail, and even volt tackle. 

The attacks came one by one, focused onto her poor exposed pussy, sending intense, electrical pain through her entire body. She screamed into the gag, writhing in her restraints but completely helpless to escape. 

They beat her small body mercilessly, taking far too much pleasure in assaulting her pussy, fists and fangs and even hooves ramming against and even into her cunt. She was just their punching bag not, that was it. 

And if them taking turns hadn't been bad enough, they felt it necessary to afterwards all work together, each member of the tribe, including the Electivire leader, all pooling their electrical power together to aim a shock with well and truly three times the power of an actual, natural bolt of lightning into the young rodent pokemon. 

And if it were to be fired once would have been bad enough, her body slumping as it was held up by the ropes, smoke rising from her fur. But no, they couldn't stop after one. 

They'd missed their target. And so had to keep going until they hit their mark, even if they had to blast the poor mouse pokemon a dozen times. 

After the fourth she began to think they were missing on purpose just so they would have an excuse to keep hurting her, and when they finally did land the ungodly painful shock onto her pussy, bringing out a scream so loud it nearly forced the gag out of her mouth, only to then decide that their actual target had been her clit, and so shocking her pussy hadn't counted, she was sure they were. 

Especially seeing as how they had no problem hitting her pussy six more times before finally landed their group shock on her sensitive numb; the pain of which made her black out almost immediately. 

Part of her had been actually happy to black out from the pain. At least if she was unconscious, she wouldn't have to go through what these cruel men intended to do to her body to reward themselves for such good work. But this thought had been, perhaps, a bit too hopeful. 

As when she finally came to-having been moved from her posts to the ground-she was surrounded by the electric type men, each of them with their erect cocks out and still stiff as boards. With a sinking feeling, she realized they'd been waiting for her to wake up before they began using her body. They wanted her to experience it. Not a single one of their cocks was of reasonable size for her small body. 

Even the smallest, Jolteon, was two and a half the size that a Rattata's body was meant to handle. But they paid no mind to this trivial fact, and pounced on her eagerly. Said Jolteon was the first, so at least she would be given a progression of size to help accommodate her. 

This, the Electivire felt, was certainly enough of a mercy to reward her for being such a good target. The Rattata screamed into her gag, tears running down her face as she felt the over sized electric type cock pounding into her already overly sore cunt and beginning to abuse her womb as well. 

Whats more, the excitement was causing the Jolteon's fur to stiffen into spikes. This was typically done only for battle, but could evidently occur when fucking as well. Female Jolteon though had spikes of their own to protect from it. 

The little Rattata had nothing but short fur that couldn't prevent the sharp spikes from poking harder and more painfully into her soft flesh with each thrust. The Jolteon hadn't been intending to do this to her mind you, and considered stopping and changing positions so his spikes wouldn't jab her so much. But she just felt too fucking good, he couldn't stop, not even for a second. 

He leaned over her, wrapping his front legs around her body as he hammer thrust into her like the fuck toy she was. She sobbed hard as even more of her body was jabbed by his spikes now, each carrying a tiny shock with it as well. He of course didn't think to pull out of her before cumming, unloading thick Jolteon seed deep into her unprepared body. 

She collapsed to the ground, body already more worn than she could possibly have handled; and that was only the first round. None of the rest were any gentler. More than that, some of them seemed intent on making it as painful as they possibly could. 

The Raichu attempted to smother her small body beneath his massive bulk as he rooted her asshole, the Manectric's knot leaving her wailing in pain. 

It was the Electivire himself who brought the most intense pain mind you, his tails pushing into her asshole and shocking as deeply inside of her as he could reach while his cock stretched her pussy to its limit. But the Zebstrika, with sheer size and physical power, wasn't far behind him. 

By the time they were done, the Rattata could barely see straight, and had no feeling in her legs. Really, tying her up at that point was more for arousal than restraint, as there was zero chance of her escaping before morning. 

In so much pain, the Rattata simply tried to let her mind doze off, hoping to just peacefully leave it all behind as she blacked out. But even this was denied her, lucidity being forced back to her some time later. 

Evidently the tribe was humane enough to feel she required feeding, so she was unlikely to starve or dehydrate. Unfortunately for the Rattata though, they evidently had very specific standards for what their young, unwilling practice dummy would be consuming while in their care. 

She tried to keep her mouth clothed, but they forced it open and held it there so the large pot of cum, kept warm for her and mixed with the tribe's urine, could be poured into her mouth. Poured slowly, forcing her to taste it as she consumed it. 

She sobbed hard as the electric types made certain that she drank every single drop; even forcing her to lick the pot clean afterwards or be faced with another brutal shock session. Once she was fed, they returned inside, leaving her out in the cold to wait for their training to start in the morning. 

Said training of course couldn't happen on an empty stomach, so the Rattata received another hot, heaping helping of the seed milked from their morning wood and their morning piss before they once again launched into their painful, powerful training. 

And that more or less became the poor Rattata's life from that point. Wake up, force forcing of piss and cum, unimaginably brutal beating and shocking focused almost exclusively on her pussy, or her stomach and face whenever they lost focused, second helping of the disgusting mix, fall asleep in an uncomfortable rope binding, repeat; with brutal gangbangings mixed in between. 

And that's how it went. For three goddamn months. Actually, that wasn't accurate. That's how it was for about half of the first month. 

That was right around the time when the men of the tribe realized that if the Rattata was gonna be drinking their piss anyway, they may as well just make her the tribe's urinal. That way she could keep hydrated and they wouldn't have to travel so far to use the bathroom. The Rattata wished they'd just let her dehydrate. But they didn't. Each day her mouth was filled with their warm, bitter piss, mixed a few times a day with their thick cum. 

Though eventually they even decided to start saving time on that, and would simply squeeze her stomach; causing the gallons of cum they'd previously stuffed into her to be forced out into a bowl they'd placed beneath her. 

And despite what the Rattata had thought, the situation found a way to get even worse from there. It was midway through the second month when the Rattata was woken in the middle of night by the Electivire. 

He had moved over her, and sat himself on her face; more specifically, her open mouth. She wriggled in her restraints, but if she'd not been strong enough to escape them before, she sure as shit wasn't now. 

And speaking of... well, suffice to say, the Electivire had realized that if she'd been content to be their urinal this long (his thought process being that surely her not becoming determined enough to escape meant she was content), then surely they could use her as a full toilet. 

He grunted as he unloaded into her mouth, the last sliver of dignity or hope the Rattata had maintained evaporating, leaving her swallowing the Electivire's hot, wet excrement without even the ability to scream out in protest. 

He sighed in relief, requesting she make use of her tongue as toilet paper or be shocked as punishment. The Rattata did as she was told, licking the electric type's asshole clean, not stopping until he told her to. 

He ended up staying on her face for a few minutes even after he was completely clean, enjoying her tongue inside. And after he had experienced it, of course his tribe members all wanted a turn, the Rattata becoming not only cum toilet, but literal toilet for the entire tribe. 

That was how she spent the remainder of her time with the tribe. Pain, piss, shit, shocks, and cum. In, on, and around her. She wished she could just let her mind go blank and be mentally gone for it, but she never quite seemed to break, remaining if not completely lucid, then lucid enough to suffer from it all. Perhaps she remained hopeful because of the fact that she knew it would end after three months. 

She had no idea what exactly would be happening in three months, but she could remain hopeful by at least pretending she believed they would be letting her go. And in a surprise to none, this proved not to be the case. It started out promising. 

When the end of the third months came, she was untied and washed thoroughly, inside and out. It wasn't pleasant, not in the slightest, as even in this the electric types found the most painful ways to treat her body. But it did feel nice to be clean again, to not reak like an outhouse next to a brothel. At least... until she realized why they were cleaning her. 

It was because they intended to give her as a sort of tribute or sacrifice, and didn't want to offend their visitor by presenting them with a filthy prize. Rattata was placed on a pedestal, threatened with a continuous twenty hour shocking if she so much as considered leaving before their guest arrived. 

When she saw who this guessed was, she realized that the shocking was potentially the better option. From out of the sky came a massive, imposing figure, larger than the Rattata by an impossibly wide margin. 

The legendary electric/dragon type, Zekrom himself, landed in front of the Rattata. She could only stare up at him, body frozen in fear. Her only hope was that this beast of a pokemon intended to eat her, and that he would do so quickly. 

But even this mercy she was denied. Zekrom picked up her body, using extreme control to avoid crushing her by accident. 

She was so nervous, she didn't notice what Zekrom was doing until it was happening. It felt for a second like Zekrom was attempting to fit her down on some kind of oddly shaped chair. 

Looking down, the Rattata's blood froze at the realization that he wasn't trying to flatten her on something. He was attempting to fuck her, having brought her to his monstrously massive member. The length of it was longer than her entire body, and the thickness of it wasn't far off either. 

She had only a second to realize and process this before a single, powerful thrust forced it passed her lower lips, stretching her tiny cunt too far to ever fully recover. 

Unlike before, she couldn't even scream. The pain was too great. But for some reason-most certainly the Zekrom lending her some kind of energy-she couldn't pass out either, left in a painful, hellish purgatory of impossible fucking. 

Her body was forced down the Zekrom's cock more and more until eventually she realized that he wasn't even fucking her; he was jerking off with her as the cum rag. She wasn't even considered a sex slave to this legendary. 

She was below that, a toy to be used with only the barest of regard to whether or not she would be broken. Zekrom groaned, beginning to pick up the pace as he stroked himself with/into the young Rattata, enjoying how her tight, once innocent body felt around his powerful rod. 

He would reward his subjects well for bringing him such a prize, and perhaps allow them to partake in the fun as well. She would have to learn of course, as she would remain with Zekrom for the rest of her life...


End file.
